Song of Faith
by Anne Holly
Summary: Anne of Highland escape from her isolated life as an elf princess and battles with evil in search of her true meaning of life and love.
1. Default Chapter

The fair land of Highland were begining to fade with the grewing evil in the land of Mordor. Princess Anne sat by the window of her room, looking out at her kindom. Her beautiful, angel soft, brown hair blew with the wind. In her mind all she could think about was fighting along side the solders, but she couldn't for she was a princess. How many days she begged her father, but the answer remained the same, she was not allowed. Everyone can see the sorrow in her purple eyes, but none could help her. Then it came to her that no matter how she begged she could not go and it was up to herself to escape.  
  
One night Anne's father came to talk to her. Anne stood by her beloved window looking down.  
  
" Why do you look so unhappy, my love?" King Aouther asked her daugther.  
  
" Do you not fear the darkness in the air?" Anne said glanceing at her father from her window.  
  
" That is why I have come to you. Highland is no longer safe for us, we must leave!" the King said.  
  
" Why do you not fight it?" Anne asked turning away back to her window.  
  
" Why should we fight when we will lose? Why should we fight when we know that it will kill." the king said slowly.  
  
" Then you much rather be a coward and run away everytime the darkness falls apon us?"  
  
" I will not be spoken to that way!"  
  
" But you are nothing more than a coward!"  
  
" You will confine to your room and I will not tolorate this no more!" the king shouted and swiped away.  
  
Anne looked back at the king with tears in her eyes. She can no longer stand this cage. That very night she ran away. She had heard that there was a battle in Gondor, she indented to go and join them and fight for light.  
For many days she rode away on her horse. All of the villages that she past by were nothing but runes. Finally after tweleve days of none stop riding she reached Gondor, appearetly the fight was over and vitory was around. Anne rode and stop infront of the white wizard. She jumped off her horse and lowered her hood.  
" I am Anne of Highland and I have come to fight." Anne said swiptly.  
  
A young elf jumped off his horse and walked around her, he survayed and finally he walk to one side and lifted her hair covering her ears.  
  
" You are a elf?" The elf asked.  
  
" I see you are one too, but are madien elfs not allowed to fight?" She said bitterly.  
  
" Legois." The white wizard said as he held his stafe to stop the elf. " We do not know if you are friend of foe."  
  
" I am no more than a foe than you. You have my word on it."  
  
" You have my word on it too."  
  
Anne bowed and leaped apon her horse and followed the white wizard. She felt much better when she met Aragon.  
  
" My lady from far away land, why have you not sailed away to the undieing land?" Aragon asked.  
  
" For my heart will never allow me to do such a thing, I have strength to carry on and I will never stop." Anne replied with a smile.  
  
Aragon smiled back and they rode on. Anne then spoke to Gimli the dwarf.  
  
" Maiden why have you come to us, most dwarf maidens have gone into hiding for they are afraid to be killed, not that they really need to be." Gimli joked.  
  
" I believe that us ladies have as much rights to fight back than for a man to hide."Anne said.  
  
There they rode on to fight the battle of Mordor, but plannes will always be changed.  
Back in the Castle of Highland...  
  
" What do you mean you cannot Anne." The King ranged.  
  
" We have tried our best, my lord." The knight said shaking.  
  
" That silly girl, thinking that she could concore it all." the King sighed, " Send all our soliders to be ready for fornight, we shall leave and find her." 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the reviews! I know my spelling is horrible, that is because I don't have spell check on my computer! Sorry, I will try my best!  
Chapter2  
  
The weary soliders marched in the sun crossing the last of the grass land. When dawn came the whole group stopped at Bellcondute's House of clouds. Anne jumped off her horse and lead it to the stable.  
  
" Anthoy, you must rest for we will leave at day light." Anne said to the horse as she patted him.  
  
Anne gave Anthoy a last glance and walked off to the tents. On her way there she sighed and sighed. Her mind was filled with all the horrible memories of her wicked life. Her mind wandered away and she fell forward on to somebody.  
  
" Ouch..oh, I am so sorry." Anne said recovering herself from her fall.  
  
" So I am right, elf madiens can not walk propery." a bitter voice said.  
  
Anne got up finding out that she had landing on Legolas.  
  
" I can walk as propery as anyone including you." Anne said.  
  
" Well, I certainly can tell by your attiude that your nothing but a light minded elf madien whom has nothing more in life than to try to be a herion.  
  
" I am certainly conviced by Your attiude that your nothing but a ....a ...." " I will not say it for I am not as rude as you."  
  
" I've never meet a elf madien that dared talk back at me, do you know who I am?" Legolas demanded.  
  
" I know whom you may be, but your nothing but a dot in Middle earth."  
  
" If you call prince of Mirkwood nothing then your out of your mind, kneel down at once."  
  
" I will do no such thing!" Anne said, she felt although he was mocking her, " well, I had enough debate for one night, I must go to my royal chamber my prince hope you do not fall into an eternal sleep."  
  
Anne courtsey and rushed off, Legolas frowned, he knew she mocking him.  
  
Anne went to her tent and fell asleep at once.  
Author's note!!! I can tell you, Anne and Legolas detest each other! I have half the mind to stop writting and start over. So I hope I can get more reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
Aragorn lead the group away from the House of Clouds at day light. In his mind flowed the beautiful image of Arwen. How he wished he was there by her side instead of striding along the fading lands of beauty.  
  
For many days the group walked non stop until they reached a point when no one could no longer stand. Everyone was starving, but food was no where to be seen. At last, after 5 days, they reached a little town called "Harwne". The lord of the town welcomed them inside to feast. Anne was famished, the site of food made her crazy.  
  
Anne gobbled her food.  
  
" Do you not have any table manners?" Legolas asked, looking at her with disgust.  
  
" Unfortunately I don't and I don't intend to!" Anne spat.  
  
Legolas gave her a last glare and continued to eat on with the best table manners. Anne glared at him, she was jealous of his control , but then again, she knew he had a bad attitude.  
  
On the other side of the table  
  
Gandalf look at Anne was curious eyes. He concluded that she was simple, but extremely bad tempered. Gandalf can see that Anne was good, but was clumsy with mixed feeling and particularly light headed.  
  
Anne finished eating her food and skipped down the hall to her room, she tripped twice and fell flat on her face once. As she tried to get up, someone snickered.  
  
" Well, we see you aren't very well on your feet after all, milady." Legolas chucked.  
  
" I see you aren't helping me up my lord." Anne said sourly.  
  
Legolas went over to her side and pulled her to her feet.  
  
" Just to tell you, your hair is a mess." Legolas said as he snickered off to the opposite hallway.  
  
Anne straighten out herself and tried to fix her hair. She was furious at Legolas for making a fool of her. She continued to walk to her room.  
  
Aragorn sat by his window of his room, he was thinking about the battle that will come. He was afraid to die for he will never see his beloved Arwen. If he won the war, then he would be king and by that time, he could marry Arwen and make her queen.  
Gondor  
  
" They have passed by here my king." The solider said.  
  
" That silly girl, she won't manage without me, she will die for sure," king Auother said, " She is so impulsive, she can not think before she acts."  
  
"My lord, I believe that your daughter is right this time, and she will show you that she is somebody." whispered a voice in the air.  
  
The king turned around and saw whom the voice belonged to...  
  
Authors note!  
  
The main character in the story is like a Mary sue, but she isn't (believe me). She can't stand without falling on her bum. Its actually quite sad. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
The troop marched though the deserted lands and farms on their way to Mordor. Anne and Eowyn had become quick friend for both of them wish to be excepted. As the two hiked up the mountain trotting in front of the troop, Anne sensed something. She climbed up the boulder and look with her elf eyes. She turned back the troop.  
  
" Orcs!" Anne shouted.  
  
" How many of those creatures?" Gandalf asked.  
  
" I do not know, I can only see around a couple hundred."  
  
" We will prepare to fight." Gandalf said confidently.  
  
Anne and Eowyn took out their swords to and prepared. After some few minutes the bloody fight began. Anne stabbed and slashed her sword and shoot her dagger.  
  
" How many so far milady?" Gimili asked.  
  
" Ten, not including the Orcs without a ride." Anne said.  
  
" Just to tell you my child, Legolas got twenty." Gimili told with a grin.  
  
" Well have to see about that." Anne said and continued to kill.  
  
No matter how many each solider killed, the same amount comes back. This was not a threat at first but after about a hundred man had died, it was one.  
  
" Retreat, there is not a possible way to fight them all." Gandalf shouted.  
  
Anne was trying very hard to not get any help from anyone. As she was killing the Orc in front of her, their was one behind her. She did not know about, but when she felt it and turned around, it was too late. The Orc stood in front of her and raised his axe, but just as it was about to lower his axe on her head, an arrow hit his head. The axe fell from his hand, Anne moved but late she was again, but lucky for it slashed her arm only. Anne clutched her bloody arm and felt a pair of arms from behind close in on her. It lifted her up just in time to save her legs from being chopped off from and flying axe. The arms belonged to Legolas.  
" Why are you saving me?" Anne questioned.  
  
" You are a elf after all, milady, and you are suppose to be good." Legolas panted as he had one arm around Anne's waist and one arm to fight.  
  
" So I see you have some humanity after all." Anne said.  
  
" Thank you."  
The couple ended up hiding under a many rooted tree. Legolas was covering Anne from the Orcs for they could smell the blood from Anne's arm.  
  
" I guess we'll have to stay here for sometime." Legolas said.  
  
"Get off of me, I can not breath the air." Anne demanded.  
  
" The air is no more but poisonous fumes of blood."  
  
Anne understood and kept quiet and resentful.  
  
" I have saved your life not only once but twice today, milady." Legolas said.  
  
" I am thankful for you rescue, but that does not mean that I respect you as a prince." Anne said.  
  
" I am in no mood for a argument about respect."  
  
" I am so to feel the same"  
  
They heard foot steps, an Orc can close to the tree to have look.  
  
" BRÜÏN...O...OrcsNOISE OF ORCS" Legolas whisphered.  
  
" I know.." Anne smuggled into cover.  
  
Finally the Orc left and Legolas and Anne climbed out. Both were tired, but still afraid. The rest of the troop must have left them or believe that they had died. They had no choice but to stay there for the night.  
  
" My arm is still bleeding." Anne said checking her wound.  
  
" It is deeply cut milady." Legolas said as he came over to check it.  
  
" It is not as deep as the well and not as bottomless as a endless pit."  
  
" Let me clean the cut or it will be no better." Legolas said.  
  
" I think I will manage." Anne said and turned away.  
Perhaps it was the violent movement of the arm, it cause Anne to scream in pain.  
  
" Do you still want your arm unattended?" Legolas asked.  
  
Anne did not say anything, but Legolas understood. He undid the straps on her shoulders and her arm revelled. Anne looked concerned.  
  
" Are you sure that you know about bandaging wounds?"  
" I know, believe me." Legolas said with a grin.  
  
At day light the next morning, Anne woke up to find herself in the arms of Legolas. He was riding with the troop again.  
  
" How come we have returned to the group?" Anne asked as she straightened out.  
  
" I rode all night after you have fallen asleep, I caught up with them at sunrise." Legolas said.  
  
" Oh, I must go and see Eowyn, she must be frighten to death." Anne shouted as she jumped off the horse and ran up front.  
  
Legolas looked at her as she ran, in his mind, her imaged had changed, but he did not know what the image had changed to.  
  
Anne ran and ran and meet Eowyn up front. They gave each other a big hug. Anne suddenly remember that she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Legolas. He indeed is no longer a enemy, but not yet someone whom Anne would love, like Eowyn, Gimili and the others, but she could like him now. Anne glanced back at him and smiled. Legolas smiled at her too, and they exchanged something that no one would ever know. 


End file.
